


Always In My Heart

by SaveAllMyBrokenPieces637



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1 million retweets oh my god, Fluff and Angst, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lilo friendship, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveAllMyBrokenPieces637/pseuds/SaveAllMyBrokenPieces637
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis. <br/>Louis loves Harry.<br/>They are destiny.<br/>They are fate.<br/>They are soulmates.</p><p>But they never get their happy endings right.<br/>No matter in fairytales or real life, in modern days or in medieval times.</p><p>Forever entwined<br/>Forever in love.<br/>Forever apart.</p><p>(Inspired by Louis's tweet: Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely Louis.)<br/>And this is their story.<br/>From the beginning till no end.</p><p>(Inspired by Louis's tweet: Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely Louis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am Yvonne, and this is my first ever fanfiction, and I am dedicating my first time to Larry Stylinson.  
> Their love saved my life, and made me believe in the existence of true love, when I was severely betrayed and had in mind to end my life.  
> My words may not save a life, nor change a nation, but I hope you will enjoy my work. x

According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with 2 faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into 2 separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.   
And when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and will not be out of the others sight, not even for a moment.   
Do you believe in soulmates?   
I do.   
I have been in love with the same soul for so long now, I have lost count of how many years, how many lives.   
If we are not soulmates, why each life will I still be drawn to him, his soft glow, his aura, recognize him even when he has no memory of me?   
His name is Louis.   
Feathery hair and blue eyes.   
Like an angel descending upon the darkness of humanity.   
Shining so bright.   
He lit up my world.   
He made me see things that I've never seen before.  
And that's when I saw it.   
A thin red thread.   
So delicate, like a string of blood, tied around our hands.   
It is like a blood oath.   
Simple yet powerful.   
No matter how life tried to tear us apart, the red thread weaving around our fingers, pulled us closer each life.   
Each life we are closer.   
Each life we are more destined to be together.   
Yet no matter how fate works for us.   
We are always too far to be together.   
Sometimes there are continents, sometimes there are people.   
Sometimes we are tugged together so hard, that we will try to pull away, so hard that our fingers will bleed, staining the threads even redder.   
Sometimes we just want to be with someone else, to defy the force of nature, and the desires in our hearts.   
In the end, it is just the two of us standing in between our love.   
No matter in fairytales or in reality, set in modern times or in medieval times, whether I have captured his heart, mind or body, I never captured him whole.   
For all the lives that we have been in love, we never get a happy ending.   
Each time we find each other, the next second we are slipping away.   
Not dripping away like water.   
It is like grains of sand slipping pass our hands.   
We can see each grain so vividly, feel each grain scratch our hands so painfully as we tried to clutch on.   
Slipping away is so painful, as one watch all the happy memories fall down, unable to hold on to any one of them, leaving behind all the hurt, and scars to remind us of the loss.   
Yet at the start of each life, whether he has memories of me or not, I would remember and I would find him.   
So now, do you believe in soulmates?   
If you do, I think we could be friends.   
Hello.   
My name is Harry.   
I can tell you no more about myself. About who I am. Or what I am. I can't even tell you my age.   
But you can remember me as the curly one with green eyes.   
Because no matter how history or life or time changes, there are still something that failed to change, something that would persist and remain.   
No matter what I become, I would still be the Harry in love Louis.   
Like the Ouroboros, an unending circle of life, souls coming back again and again. In forms of their former loves, in shells of others. Some with inklings of their past, some starts as a new canvas, ready to be painted by new experiences.   
Each life I to blindly searching, for the love I used to feel, for a man I had yet to know again.   
But he's there, waiting, in the midst of people, a diamond among glass.   
Waiting.   
Waiting for me to come.   
Waiting for me to unlock the memories he thought he's lost.   
Waiting for me to love him.   
I have always loved him.   
Each day I will only love him more.   
This sounds like such a wonderful love story doesn't it.   
Beautiful because it is so sad, it is something seemingly so easy but never achievable in my story.   
I am not going to give up or give in to the crashing tides.   
I am going to find him and he will anchor me down.   
One day.  
One day will come for us when we will be tied together, bound so tight that everyone will know our love, tell our story.   
I believe in soulmates.   
I believe in destiny.   
I believe in fate.   
But it is now time to write my story.   
This, is my story. 

Louis, I am coming, wait for me.   
You have been in my heart for so long, it is time to meet you again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has loved Louis right from the start, even when Louis didn't even know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will like it;))

Even though I have spent so many lives chasing him, and he has spent so many lives waiting for me and loving me back, I still remember the first time we met.  
How can one forget when you meet the love of your life and have the sudden realization that he's The One.  
I was a mermaid prince the life I first met him, curly long hair, green eyes that reflected the depth of the ocean, endless wonder for the world above and the sea I was in.  
The sea was so beautiful you see, blue with the slightest mix of green, and when light hits the water, there were a thousand tiny stars, and when the moon reflects onto the water, there seemed to be a broken moon.  
Broken yet still so beautiful, because it was something great before it was lost, beautiful in the memory.  
I have always love the sea more than the others, always swimming, flapping my long tail and weaving through corals and fishes.  
And when I got to know Louis, I finally understand why. The ocean was the color of his eyes, only maybe his were even prettier. His eyes were filled with so much life that it could rival the vibrancy of the ocean, and they seemed endless, I would swim in his gaze like how I did in the ocean- free, in love, joyous.  
The first time I saw him, I was sneaking up into the surface.   
According to mother, the surface was a very dangerous place, and I have heard that many brave soldiers have been sacrificed when large metal beasts that the Above called ships, crashed towards them. Some's bodies were separated from their tails, dying immediately, but their blood dyeing the sea red forever; some's tails are destroyed beyond healing that they just drifted along the waves, tortured and slowly dying.   
Mother said I would never be allowed anywhere near the surface, especially not without the protection of the guards.  
But I was curious and rebellious. So young, always eager to find ways to explore the world and widen my horizon.  
So one night, I snuck up, impatient for the new experience.   
The moon hung high up in the sky, silver and gold against the dark canvas of the night, shining brilliantly. Millions and trillions of stars scattered about, shining equally as bright, some like the broken hearts of the lost souls, some like the little wishes of the hopeful ones, some like pieces of the moon, going to light up the whole sky with its limited glory.  
The beautiful painting above, reflected onto the water, some light scattering on me, turning my skin milky marble, like the floating jellyfish and illuminate sea creatures, blending me into the sea. I tried to reach for one of the reflections, only to see the mangled star slip past my fingers and reappearing again on the water surface. Like a unending cycle of life.  
Hair dripping and plastered to my face with water, I surfaced, breathing in a different kind of air- fresher and well, less wet. I took in huge gasps, adjusting to the new air.  
That was when he stepped into view and took my breath away.  
Feathery brown hair, looking softer than the night, gleaming slightly at the tips where the moonlight fell on. A golden crown settling in its fluffy nest, glinting yet not out of place.  
Blue eyes turning so dark in the night, millions of stars in those eyes, trillions more trying to get in.  
He was lithe and petite, yet not vulnerable, he held himself with such importance and grace, it made one want to be tamed by him, to bow down to him.   
But to me, I want to overpower him, to rule his heart, to make someone so powerful, weak and melt for me.  
Looking exceptionally proud and regal in his blue suit, he strolled pass the sea, barely noticing me, who was hiding behind a rock, admiring a beautiful sight at a beautiful night.   
But something wasn't quite right. It was the pale hand against his tan soft skin, slender fingers around his wrist and fingers, more like a possessive cage that he couldn't break, than a gesture of love and adoration. It was a hand trying to hurt and take rather than to give and protect.  
And I saw it, the red thread that weaves around his narrow wrist, barely there, by shimmering brighter than the moon, and the other end of the thread, was connected to none other than my wrist.  
I gasped slightly and continued to watch as the pale hand continued to grope the lovely hand of his. His arm tense, muscles flexed, fingers slightly twitching, wanting to pull away but couldn't.   
I wanted to run up there and tear the pale hand away from his, and then I looked down at my tail sadly, wishing for once that I was no one special, but an Above with a pair of legs.  
My eyes travelled from that pale hand to its own, a beautiful looking girl with glossy brown hair, her purple gown flowing behind her, turned black and very by the night and the sea, looking more like a bad omen than something grand and wonderful. She turned her sharp eyes at my direction, her human brown eyes too weak to spot me, yet it contained such a hungry inhuman gaze that made me shuddered, the water rippling around my body.  
She turned away, clutching the boy's arm a little tighter, and whispered, "Louis."  
Such a beautiful name tainted by her curled lips.  
Yet then, I knew it, I learnt the name of my soulmate, and his name was Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr as hazzaboolarrystylinson.tumblr.com  
> please comment, kudos.  
> bookmark or subscribe if you want. x

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr hazzaboolarrystylinson@tumblr.com  
> please comment and kudos.  
> subscribe and bookmark also if you don't mind. xx


End file.
